fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoot: Verraad
Dit is het derde deel in de serie Ringo's Pad. Ik deed met dit verhaal mee aan de Schrijversbadge lente 2018. Toen ben ik derde geworden! :D thumb|De cover. thumb|Deze pagina is goedgekeurd! thumb|Dit verhaal is derde geworden bij de Schrijversbadge lente 2018. Bedankt voor het stemmen! thumb|Ik deed mee met de Schrijversbadge lente 2018. Info Kijk voor info hier: Morgenpoot: Verraad (info). Verraad Het lijkt vrede te zijn nu Ying dood is, maar niets blijkt minder waar... Proloog: Witte wereld Ringo verwonderde zich over de prachtige wereld om zich heen. Tot nu toe was hij nog maar in drie rijken geweest: Het Houtrijk, het Zandrijk en het Vuurrijk. Het was raar om te zien hoe anders dit ijzige land was. ‘Heb jij het ook zo koud?’ klonk een stem. Kim, de duif, cirkelde boven hem rond en landde op de sneeuw. ‘Ik snap niet hoe Palmus dit tempo volhoud!’ Palmus was een hert en de koning van het Houtrijk. Een tijd lang had hij gevangen gezeten, maar Ringo en zijn vrienden hadden hem bevrijd. Het leek inmiddels alweer eeuwen geleden… Hij concentreerde zich weer op de route en zag Palmus voor hen lopen, de sneeuwvlokken die in zijn gezicht waaiden negerend. ‘Hij is groter dan wij’, murmelde Ringo. Het was een enorme eer geweest dat hij, Kim en Valter, een das, mee mochten op deze tocht naar de Koningsgrot. ‘Wat lijkt jou het leukste in de Koningsgrot?’ vroeg Valter, die moeizaam voortploeterde. ‘Dat ik mijn vrienden weer zie’, lachte hij simpelweg. Myo, een panda en de nieuwe koningin van het Vuurrijk, was zijn vriendin, en natuurlijk zou zij ook naar de grot komen. Boltian en Luca waren de bewakers van de Koningsgrot, en ook zij twee behoorden tot de vriendengroep. Natuurlijk vond Ringo het jammer dat de twee anderen, Zia en Jihu, er niet bij konden zijn, maar hij zag er vooral naar uit om Luca te ontmoeten. Luca was een sneeuwpanter, de leerlinge van Boltian. Bovendien had ze zijn leven gered toen hij vocht met Ying. Ying was ooit koning van het Vuurrijk geweest, en met zijn eerzucht had hij alle rijken in gevaar gebracht. Hij had veel doden op zijn geweten staan. Ook Ringo’s vader, en daarom had hij wraak genomen en had Ying vermoord. Hij werd uit zijn herinneringen gewekt door Valter. ‘Kijk! Ik denk dat ik de grot al zie!’ ‘Ik kan niet wachten’, fluisterde Kim. ‘Dit wordt de eerste fatsoenlijke bijeenkomst in tijden. Ying vertikte het om naar de Koningsgrot te komen, ik hoop dat Myo het beter doet.’ ‘Tuurlijk doet Myo het beter!’ riep Ringo uit. ‘Ze heeft haar leven gewaagd om het Vuurrijk van Ying te redden, weet je nog?’ Palmus paste zijn tempo aan zodat de Raadsleden hem konden inhalen. ‘Let goed op, jongens’, beval hij. ‘En heb respect voor de andere koningen. Ze zijn erg wijs en kunnen je veel leren.’ Met een knikje gaf Ringo aan dat hij het begreep, en rende vooruit. Eindelijk, dacht hij, hier heb ik zolang naar verlangt! Hoofdstuk 1: Respect Ringo holde naar binnen. Hij rook Boltians geur en later ook die van Luca. ‘Ringo!’ begroette een stem hem. Hij keek om zich heen, en zag iemand waarvan hij niet had verwacht dat die hier zou zijn. Ik weet maar al te goed van wie die stem is! ‘Khalid’, hijgde hij, ‘ben jij het echt?’ De gnoe keek hem geamuseerd aan. ‘Ja, jong wasbeertje van me. Nu zit je in de Raad.’ Heel even verlangde Ringo naar de tijd dat hij nog in het Zandrijk leefde, bij Malhoudi, de koning, en Khalid, een raadslid. Maar hij herinnerde zich hoe hij werd gediscrimineerd daar, enkel en alleen omdat hij uit het Houtrijk kwam. Met grijns zag hij wie er naast Khalid stond. ‘Zozo, Moala, jij ook hier?’ Moala was een kraanvogel die ook uit de Raad kwam. Hij was degene die er altijd voor pleitte dat Ringo niet thuis hoorde in het paleis. Het moet wel beledigend voor hem zijn, dat ik nu dezelfde status heb als hij! ‘Hm… nou, gefeliciteerd met je nieuwe functie’, zei Moala met een gespeelde grijns. Khalid fronste en mompelde: ‘Het Waterrijk en het IJsrijk zijn er al, maar het Vuurrijk is laat.’ Malhoudi, de koning van het Zandrijk, begon te snorren zodra hij Ringo zag. ‘Jongen, wat fijn dat je gekomen bent!’ riep hij uit. Daarna werden Khalid en Malhoudi gewenkt door Moala, die blijkbaar wat wilde bespreken. Ringo liep naar een grote zee krokodil toe, die om zich heen keek. ‘Goedendag’, begon hij respectvol. ‘U bent toch de koning van het Waterrijk?’ De krokodil knikte. ‘Ja. En ben jij niet de pleegzoon van Malhoudi? Jij hebt Ying toch vermoord?’ Waarom doet iedereen alsof ik een held ben? dacht hij gefrustreerd. ‘Ja, dat was ik’, mompelde hij zonder omwegen. ‘Wat is uw naam?’ ‘Coral’, antwoordde de koning. ‘En jij bent Ringo. Khalid heeft me veel over je verteld.’ Plotseling klonk er een blije kreet van Luca. ‘Het Vuurrijk is er!’ Hoofdstuk 2: Problemen ‘Hallo’, begroette Boltian Myo. ‘Waarom ben je zo laat?’ vroeg Moala. Er trok een schaduw over het gezicht van de panda. ‘Weet je nog, de selectie?’ vroeg ze. Meteen drong iedereen naar voren, vastbesloten om te horen waarom de koningin van het Vuurrijk zo laat was. Ringo zag niks door al die enorme dieren en probeerde wanhopig een plekje te bemachtigen. Myo ging verder met haar verhaal: ‘Veel dieren zijn nog steeds vermist. Samen met mijn Raadsleden ben ik een opsporingsactie begonnen om te kijken of sommigen nog leven.’ Ringo herinnerde zich de verschrikkelijke selectie. Ying had een groter leger willen hebben, dus voerde hij een soort dienstplicht in. Iedereen die goed kon vechten en zich niet vrijwillig meldde, werd gevangengenomen en op missie gestuurd. ‘…en daarom kon geen van de Raadsleden meekomen’, vervolgde de panda. ‘Zij hadden de tocht al eerder gemaakt, maar ik dus nog nooit. Ik verdwaalde zowat.’ Luca trok een geamuseerde grijns, maar Coral vroeg: ‘Wie heb je dan bij je?’ Achter Myo stonden twee katachtigen. Ringo herkende ze onmiddellijk. ‘Ik ken jullie!’ riep hij uit. ‘Jullie namen Marah gevangen.’ Marah was een vriend van hem, hij had vriendschap gesloten toen hij uit het Zandrijk vertrok. ‘Eh… die slang bedoel je?’ vroeg één van hen, een rode lynx. Hij staarde gegeneerd naar zijn poten. ‘Dat vergeet ik liever’, onderbrak de andere soldaat hem, een zwart luipaard. ‘Mijn naam is Falan en die lynx daar is Hiyo. Nu Ying dood is, zijn wij trouw aan onze nieuwe koningin. En we moeten haar natuurlijk beschermen op zo’n gevaarlijke reis.’ Falan boog diep voor Myo en Hiyo volgde zijn voorbeeld. ‘Goed’, gromde Boltian. ‘Nu we toch bezig zijn, heel even een klein kennismakingsrondje. Ik ben Boltian en die sneeuwpanter hier is Luca, mijn leerlinge. Wij bewaken de Koningsgrot.’ Nu stapte er een pinguïn naar voren. ‘Ik ben Noorderlicht, de koningin van het Zuidelijk IJsrijk. En dit hier is Grijze Wolk, een pelsrob. Hij zit in de Raad der Wijzen van mijn rijk.’ Nu ging Malhoudi verder. ‘Ik ben de koning van het Zandrijk, Malhoudi, en dit zijn twee van mijn Raadsleden: Moala en Khalid.’ Coral nam het woord. ‘Ik ben Coral. Ter bescherming heb ik één van mijn soldaten meegebracht, een Tasmaanse duivel genaamd Black. Maar ook een Raadslid, genaamd Flow. Hij is een zeeschildpad.’ Als laatste was Palmus aan de beurt. ‘Ik heb de drie jongste Raadsleden meegebracht: Kim, de duif, Valter, de das, en tenslotte Ringo… Grijs’ zoon.’ Ringo voelde de brandende blikken van alle dieren om zich heen en werd rood van verlegenheid. Om de stilte te doorbreken, zei Boltian: ‘Laten we beginnen met de ceremonie!’ Hoofdstuk 3: Help me! ‘Beste Myo’, begon Boltian, ‘beloof jij de koningin te worden die je rijk nodig heeft, en beloof je om geen misbruik te maken van je krachten?’ De panda keek strak voor zich uit. ‘Dat zweer ik.’ Nu wees de witte wolf naar een vlakke wand in de grot. ‘Kras het symbool van de koningen in het ijs’, beval hij. Myo liep er rustig naartoe en schraapte met haar klauwen. Het gevolg was een afschuwelijk geluid. Ringo, Kim en Valter krompen ineen. Toen het ophield waren er duidelijk twee ogen in het ijs te zien. ‘Zeg mij na’, dreunde Luca. ‘Twee ogen die over je waken…’ ‘Twee ogen die over je waken’, herhaalde Myo. ‘…zoals een koning over zijn rijk waakt.’ Toen de nieuwe koningin ook deze zin had herhaald, richtte Boltian zijn poot op het symbool, en zorgde dat er een dun laagje ijs overheen kwam. ‘Het symbool staat hier nu voor eeuwig’, murmelde hij. ‘Myo, drink van het Koningswater.’ Valter piepte van opwinding. ‘Wauw! Ik hoop dat het spectaculair is!’ De panda keek iedereen gewichtig aan, en stapte toen naar voren. Ze boog haar kop steeds dichter naar het water toe, en likte drie druppels op. Toen zette ze een pas naar achteren en deinsde ze terug. Ringo zag een siddering door haar lijf gang en heel even meende hij een vreemde gloed te zien. ‘Hoe voelt het?’ vroeg Valter. De koningin glimlachte. ‘Het voelt… anders. Er zijn gewoon geen woorden om het te beschrijven.’ Terwijl iedereen om Myo heen kwam staan, zag Ringo hoe Coral hem wenkte. ‘Kom eens’, fluisterde hij. Nieuwsgierig kwam de wasbeer dichterbij. Wat wilt hij van me? De zee krokodil keek schichtig om zich heen en mompelde toen: ‘Je moet me helpen, Ringo. Jij en Palmus.’ Toen Ringo een vragende blik opzette, voegde hij eraan toe: ‘Eén van mijn Raadsleden is verdwenen.’ Hoofdstuk 4: Schijn bedriegt ‘Wat bedoel je?’ vroeg Ringo ademloos. De krokodil keek hem aan. ‘Precies wat ik zeg: hij is verdwenen. Hij en de andere Raadsleden waren al een tijd aan het vergaderen. Toen het avond werd, bleven de Raadsleden en ik in de Raadszaal slapen. Hij was al weg toen we wakker werden.’ Ringo schudde ongelovig zijn kop. ‘Wie was hij?’ Coral glimlachte. ‘Wave. Een dingo, hij zat al in de Raad toen ik koning werd. Hij hield zich altijd een beetje op de achtergrond, maar vanbinnen is hij een meesterbrein.’ Nu kwam Palmus aanlopen. ‘Kom je, Ringo? We gaan vertrekken.’ Snel legde Coral de situatie uit en het hert trok een bedenkelijk gezicht. ‘Ik weet het niet. Ik heb seizoenenlang gevangen gezeten, ik kan mijn rijk nu toch niet verlaten?’ De koning van het Waterrijk keek hem smekend aan. ‘Alsjeblieft, Palmus. Ik snap dat je terug wilt, maar we zijn toch bondgenoten?’ Ringo’s mentor rechtte zijn rug. ‘Je hebt gelijk. Wij zijn al vrienden zolang ik me kan herinneren, en vrienden doen dit voor elkaar.’ Hij draaide zich om naar de wasbeer. ‘Oké. Ringo en ik gaan mee, maar Kim en Valter kunnen we niet in hun eentje terug sturen. Ik vraag Malhoudi wel of ze met hem mee mogen, we grenzen immers aan het Zandrijk.’ Palmus rende weg om het te vragen. Corals ogen glommen van dankbaarheid en hij wenkte de twee dieren die met hem mee waren gekomen: Black en Flow. ‘Hallo’, begroette Black hem. ‘Ik ben blij dat jij en Palmus meegaan’, zei Flow. ‘Je bent een soort beroemdheid geworden omdat je Ying vermoordde’, voegde Coral er grijnzend aan toe. Toen de drie personen uit het Waterrijk met elkaar gingen overleggen, kwam Palmus aandraven. ‘Zal Coral het niet erg vinden dat hij door een wasbeer geholpen wordt?’ vroeg Ringo bezorgd. ‘Tenslotte… eh… nou ja… hij is en blijft een krokodil…’ Het hert glimlachte. ‘Schijn bedriegt, laat je niet misleiden door zijn uiterlijk. Onder die krokodillenhuid is hij een koning met een warm hart. Hij is royaal, doet alles voor zijn volk en zal blij zijn met elke hulp die hij kan krijgen.’ De wasbeer knikte dat hij het begreep, maar dacht: Gelooft Palmus echt dat ik het raadsel kan oplossen? Hoofdstuk 5: Het vertrek ‘Ringo!’ Precies toen hij door de uitgang van de grot wilde lopen, hoorde hij een stem. Ah oh, dacht hij, ik moet nu echt weg! Hij draaide zich om en zag Valter en Kim. ‘We hoorden dat je wegging’, hijgde de das en drukte zijn snuit tegen die van Ringo aan. Kim voegde eraan toe: ‘We gaan je missen.’ Met een brok in zijn keel keek hij naar zijn nieuwe vrienden. ‘Ik jullie ook.’ Hij hoorde Palmus roepen, dus boog hij zijn kop en rende weg. ‘Daar ben je eindelijk’, mopperde Flow, ‘ik dacht dat je nooit zou komen.’ Coral bromde. ‘Niet zo ongeduldig! Black, jij en Ringo vormen de achterhoede. Ik en Palmus gaan voorop, en Flow blijft in het midden.’ Zo gingen ze op weg. ‘Is het ver naar het Waterrijk?’ vroeg Ringo na een tijdje aan Black. De Tasmaanse duivel schudde haar kop. ‘Nee joh! We hoeven alleen maar naar de kust, en dan even doorlopen totdat we in het Zandrijk komen. Ik gok dat de hele tocht drie á vier dagen duurt.’ Ze keek om zich heen. ‘Ik ben nog nooit uit het Waterrijk geweest. Ik verbaas me erover hoe koud het hier is.’ Black zette haar vacht hoog op tegen de kou. Ringo knikte. ‘Ja. Het Vuurrijk is zo mooi, daar moet je echt een keer naartoe.’ Hij dacht aan de grot achter de waterval, een prachtige plek waar hij en zijn vrienden vroeger bij elkaar kwamen. ‘Is het leuk om in de Raad der Wijzen te zitten?’ vroeg de soldaat uit het Waterrijk aan hem. ‘Ja hoor’, vond de wasbeer, ‘je blijft altijd op de hoogte van wat er gebeurd. En het leven van een Raadslid bestaat echt niet alleen uit vergaderingen.’ Black keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. ‘Ga verder.’ Hij begon te vertellen over zijn vrienden in de Raad, en hun bezoeken aan diverse plekken: de ziekenboeg, het Zandrijk… Al snel raakten ze met elkaar aan de praat en alle twee kregen ze een beter beeld van hun rijken. Nu wist Ringo bijvoorbeeld dat er in het Waterrijk een groot eiland was waar de koninklijke familie woonde: Coral, zijn jongen en zijn partner. ‘Ik woon daar ook, maar ga ook vaak naar andere eilanden’, legde ze uit. ‘Maar hoe verplaats je je?’ vroeg hij ademloos. ‘Kun jij zwemmen?’ Black lachte. ‘Tuurlijk kan ik zwemmen. Dat komt door mijn Watergave.’ Plotseling besefte Ringo dat hij een vriendin had gevonden. Wat er ook zal gebeuren, ik heb tenminste iemand waarvan ik steun kan verwachten. Hoofdstuk 6: Geduld Ringo draaide zich om en gaapte. De zon begon op te komen en weldra zouden ze op weg gaan. Hij probeerde nog even van zijn rust te genieten. Toen hij Coral hoorde roepen strekte hij zich uit en zwaaide met zijn staart. ‘Gaan we nu alweer?’ klaagde Black terwijl ze op haar rug rolde. De koning van het Waterrijk keek even streng naar zijn soldaat, totdat hij zei: ‘We zijn er bijna, toch, Flow?’ De zeeschildpad knikte. ‘Ik kan me die rotspunt uitstekend herinneren. We zijn nu bijna bij de grens met het Zandrijk.’ Jaja, dacht Ringo, dat beweerde hij gisteren ook al. We zijn nu vier dagen onderweg, zijn we er nou bijna?! Hij wilde Palmus niet boos maken, dus mompelde hij wat onverstaanbaars en maakte zich klaar voor vertrek. Het eerste gedeelte van hun reis was prachtig geweest: een tocht over eindeloze ijsvlaktes met mooie grotten waar ze hadden overnacht. En toen kwamen ze bij de kust. Geen mooie blauwe zee zoals in het Zandrijk, maar een donkergrijze golvende massa. Hij was de hele tijd bang dat hij in het water zou vallen. Gelukkig waren ze -voor de veiligheid- een beetje van de kust afgeweken en zag hij de zee alleen nog maar in de verte. Palmus en Coral vertrokken nu, met Flow er vlak achteraan, en Black en Ringo waren de laatsten. Mopperend kwam de Tasmaanse duivel in beweging. ‘De heenreis was veel korter’, gromde ze, ‘en ik had nog zo tegen Flow gezegd dat we bij die sneeuwberg gisteren naar RECHTS hadden gemoeten…’ ‘Maar die weg was veel gevaarlijker’, bracht Ringo haar in herinnering. Black groef een klein kuiltje in de sneeuw. ‘Ik ben een soldaat, ik ben niet bang voor gevaar!’ riep ze uitdagend. Haha, dat zullen we nog weleens zien! dacht Ringo en zakte door zijn poten. ‘Je hebt wel te maken met een heel gevaarlijke wasbeer!’ lachte hij en sprong bovenop haar. Black grauwde en wierp hem van zich af. Ze creëerde een regen van druppels die op hem neerkwam. ‘Hé bah’, klaagde hij, ‘moest dat nou écht?’ Hij schudde zich uit en merkte plotseling dat Palmus, Coral en Flow uit het zicht verdwenen waren. ‘Waar is de rest?’ vroeg de soldaat. Opeens leek ze veel banger dan eerst. Ringo begon zich nu ook zorgen te maken. We zijn achterop geraakt! besefte hij. Tot overmaat van ramp begon het ook nog te sneeuwen. Al na een paar stappen zakte Ringo weg in de dikke laag poeder. ‘We moeten hier weg!’ beval Black. ‘Volg mij, anders worden we ingesneeuwd!’ Hij ploegde door de dikke laag, maar door de kou voelde hij zijn poten niet meer. Nu was de laag zo dik dat alleen een gedeelte van zijn snuit er nog bovenuit stak. In zijn hoofd was maar één einde denkbaar. Ik ga stikken. Ik ga stikken ik ga stikken ik ga stikken!!! Hoofdstuk 7: Vragen Ringo spartelde wild met zijn poten. De sneeuwlaag sloot zich boven zijn kop. Hij probeerde adem te halen, maar kreeg alleen het witte spul binnen. Plotseling voelde hij hoe hij ruw bij zijn nekvel werd gegrepen. Vaag hoorde hij nog geluiden op de achtergrond, maar die verdwenen langzaam en hij sloot zijn ogen, wachtend op de ijzige dood. Die kwam niet. Na wat duizend dagen of één tel had kunnen zijn, werd hij wakker. Ringo knipperde met zijn ogen en besefte dat hij het lekker warm had. Meteen gaf hij over. Een kleverige brei van sneeuw kwam naar buiten, en het bleef maar komen. ‘Goed zo, goed zo’, hoorde hij een stem zeggen. ‘Je doet het prima, gooi alles er maar uit…’ Hij schoot overeind. ‘Waar ben ik?’ fluisterde hij. De omgeving kwam hem vreemd voor, en de zon brandde op zijn vel. Toch boden de tropische bomen die er stonden enige schaduw. ‘Je bent in de ziekenboeg van het Waterrijk’, kwetterde iemand. Wat is dat voor rare vogel? dacht hij en keek naar degene die hem verzorgde. Plotseling drong het tot hem door wat hij had gehoord. ‘Het Waterrijk?’ hijgde hij. ‘Maar dan hebben we het gehaald? Hoe…’ Hij wilde nog zoveel meer vragen, maar moest weer overgeven. De vogel stond er rustig bij. ‘Ik ben een pelikaan’, legde ze uit toen ze Ringo’s vragende blik zag. ‘Mijn naam is Shore.’ Hij lachte. ‘Ik ben Ringo. Maar een vraagje: waar zijn Black, Flow, Coral en Palmus?’ Shore dacht even na. ‘Volgens mij zijn Coral, Flow en Palmus in de Raadszaal. Ik heb geen idee waar Black is. Maar zij was degene die je heeft gered.’ Hij keek haar vragend aan. ‘Maar hoe? Die sneeuwlaag was toch veel te dik voor haar om te staan?’ ‘Nou,’ zei de pelikaan, ‘dat valt wel mee. Jullie hadden geluk, want jullie waren gewoon praktisch een paar stappen van de grens verwijderd. Daar is het rotsachtiger, en Black kon het net halen. Met jou tussen haar tanden geklemd.’ Shore nam even een adempauze en vervolgde: ‘Ze is gewoon een goede soldaat. Ik hoop echt dat ze ooit nog een hogere functie weet te bereiken.’ Ringo keek haar smekend aan. ‘Wanneer mag ik hier weg? Ik moet onderzoeken wat er met Wave is gebeurd!’ De vogel keek even naar zijn zeurende blik en zuchtte. ‘Morgen. Maar geen wilde achtervolgingen, oké? Doe rustig aan.’ Hij knikte ernstig en rolde zich toen op. Ik moet en zal het mysterie oplossen! Hoofdstuk 8: De eerste stap Ringo liep met een kloppend hart naar de open plek. Tussen de palmbomen lag de belangrijkste plek van het Waterrijk verscholen: de Raadszaal. De plaats delict, dacht hij, hier is het gebeurd… Coral en Palmus zaten in het midden (aangezien ze koningen waren), en Flow zat ergens aan de rechterkant. Naast de zeeschildpad was nog een plek vrij, dus ging hij daar zitten. ‘Gaat het met je?’ vroeg Palmus bezorgd. Ringo keek beschaamd om zich heen, naar alle Raadsleden. Ik ben geen welp meer… ‘Eh… ja… dankjewel…’ stotterde hij. De Raadsleden moesten lachen, en hij sloeg zijn ogen neer. ‘Oké, laten we beginnen’, stelde Coral voor. ‘Hier zijn we met alle Raadsleden, behalve één: Wave. En jullie weten allemaal waarom hij hier niet aanwezig is.’ De leden murmelden instemmend. ‘Tijdens onze laatste vergadering, die ging over de toegang tot het Groene Eiland, was de discussie zo hevig dat we hadden besloten dat we de volgende dag verdergingen’, zei een koalabeer genaamd Bubble. Flow knikte en voegde eraan toe: ‘Die nacht verdween hij, zomaar ineens.’ Ringo stapte aarzelend naar voren. ‘Eh… wie waren er toen allemaal in de Raadszaal?’ Coral somde een lijst van namen op, en toen hij bij die van Flow kwam rilde Ringo. Flow kán het gewoon niet zijn, toch? Hij is mijn vriend! ‘…en nog twee van mijn lijfwachten’, eindigde de krokodil. Palmus dacht even na. ‘Laten we dan beginnen met het ondervragen van de lijfwachten. Wie weet hebben zij wat gezien.’ Flow knikte instemmend. ‘Ja. Volgens mij zijn ze op het Groene Eiland.’ Dat is het eiland waar Coral woont, schoot Ringo te binnen. Daar heeft Black me over verteld! Palmus en Coral gingen op weg. Hij rende erachteraan en vroeg aan Coral: ‘Heb jij een sterke Gave?’ De krokodil knikte. ‘Ja. Ik kan de zee voor me laten wijken, dat kunnen alleen koningen. Het Koningswater zorgt ervoor dat buitenstaanders ons rijk binnen kunnen, maar alleen als ik ze toegang verleen.' Ringo vroeg zich af hoe het zou zijn om een grote Gave te hebben. Zal ik überhaupt ooit mijn Houtgave beheersen? Hoofdstuk 9: Onverwacht Flow en Ringo liepen achter Coral en Palmus aan. Aangezien de zeeschildpad een beetje traag was, ging de boel niet zo snel. Wanneer zijn we nu dichtbij het Groene Eiland? dacht Ringo ongerust. Plotseling liep er iemand haastig op Coral af. Ze voerden even een gesprekje en het gezicht van de koning klaarde op. ‘Wave is terug!’ riep hij uit. ‘Hij wilt me één op één spreken. Wachten jullie hier?’ Zonder op antwoord te wachten rende de krokodil weg. ‘Wat? Is Wave terug?’ vroeg Flow. Palmus keek bedachtzaam. ‘Betekend dit dat we hier voor niks gekomen zijn?’ Terwijl de twee discussieerden, snoof Ringo de lucht op. Er klopt iets niet, besefte hij nerveus. Hoe kan het dat Wave opeens terug is?! Hij volgde zijn instinct en ging Coral achterna. Naarmate hij dichterbij de koning kwam, hoorde hij eerst gepraat en toen een gil. Met een enorme sprong lanceerde hij zichzelf richting het geluid. Daar zag hij iets afschuwelijks. Wave zat bovenop Coral, die een enorme bloedende wond had. ‘Wat… hoe?’ riep de krokodil uit. Ringo krijste van angst toen Wave nog een wond toebracht en ogenblikkelijk kwamen er twee soldaten tevoorschijn. Onder hen herkende hij zijn vriendin Black. ‘Snel!’ riep Black uit. ‘Roep om hulp!’ Terwijl de wasbeer wegholde, ging hij in zijn hoofd de gebeurtenissen na. Wave was nooit ontvoerd geweest… hij was uit zichzelf weggegaan. En nu probeerde hij de koning te vermoorden! Hij kwam hijgend aan bij Palmus en Flow. ‘Snel!’ pufte hij. ‘Wave is Coral aan het vermoorden. Black en nog iemand anders zijn erbij. Ze hebben jullie nodig!’ Palmus slaakte een strijdkreet en ramde met zijn gewei door de struiken, vastbesloten om zijn bondgenoot te helpen. Terwijl Flow langzamer volgde, draaiden Ringo’s hersenen op volle toeren. Wat was hier allemaal aan de hand? Hoofdstuk 10: Meesterbrein Toen Ringo aankwam, was de strijd al gestreden. Wave lag bewusteloos op de grond en Black bewaakte hem. Shore, de pelikaan, was toegesneld vanaf de ziekenboeg en was nu bezig om Corals wonden te verzorgen. Flow obsedeerde de boel en trok toen een conclusie: ‘Dit is het meest uitgedachte plan wat ik ooit heb gezien.’ Palmus en Ringo keken hem vragend aan, en de schildpad vervolgde zijn verhaal. ‘Wave is ooit bij de Raad der Wijzen gekomen omdat hij zo’n goede tacticus is. En dit plan is ook heel slim. Hij verdween op een goed moment. Waarschijnlijk wilde hij Coral toen al vermoorden, maar omdat er lijfwachten aanwezig waren koos hij voor een andere optie.’ Hij nam even een adempauze en ging verder: ‘Wave wist dat de koning om hulp zou vragen om hem op te sporen. De enige manier om een groep reizigers zonder Watergave naar de eilanden te vervoeren, is om de zee te laten wijken. De enige die dat kan is Coral, maar die truc kost hem heel veel energie…’ ‘…dus kon Wave hem gemakkelijk vermoorden!’ maakte Palmus zijn zin af. Ringo herinnerde zich wat Coral had gezegd. Inderdaad, Coral kan de zee laten wijken! dacht hij. Dat moet veel energie kosten… Hij bewonderde de dingo om zijn slimme plan. Wave had Coral vermoord als ik hen niet had gevolgd, besefte hij en voelde zich trots. Hij had een belangrijke taak vervuld in het oplossen van het mysterie! Hij zette zijn borst vooruit. ‘Wat gaat er met Wave gebeuren?’ vroeg Ringo terwijl de verrader kreunend opstond en werd weggevoerd door de soldaten. ‘Ik denk dat hij wordt verbannen’, zei Palmus. ‘Maar daar hebben wij niks mee te maken. Dat is een zaak van de Raad, het is tijd dat wij hier vertrekken.’ Flow knikte. ‘Ik zal jullie missen.’ Ringo keek zijn vriendin Black na. Zal ik nog de kans krijgen om afscheid van haar te nemen? Hij kon niet wachten om Kim en Valter weer te zien, maar de dieren hier zou hij ook gaan missen. Wie weet zie ik ze de volgende bijeenkomst in de Koningsgrot, dacht hij verlangend. Hij hoorde Coral roepen. ‘Palmus! Ringo!’ Ze liepen naar de krokodil toe, die een smeerseltje op zijn wond had. ‘Ringo’, begon Coral, ‘zonder jou was ik dood geweest. Bedankt. Maar het is tijd dat jullie terug naar het Houtrijk gaan. Morgen ben ik sterk genoeg om jullie naar de overkant te brengen.’ Palmus knikte. ‘Jammer dat we hier niet langer kunnen blijven, maar de plicht roept. Ik neem aan dat we gewoon hier, op dit eiland, overnachten?’ De koning murmelde instemmend. ‘Inderdaad. Ik zie jullie morgen bij de ochtendschemering.’ Epiloog: Golven Ringo keek naar de bloedrode zon en was benieuwd hoe het met Wave ging. Wat zal zijn lot worden, dacht hij, word hij vermoord, opgesloten of verbannen? Palmus stond naast hem en keek naar de kustlijn. ‘Daar ligt het Zandrijk’, legde de koning hem uit. De wasbeer grijnsde. ‘Jaja, Khalid heeft me vroeger echt wel topografie geleerd!’ Hij hoorde een paar vogels fluiten en zag Coral uit de struiken komen. De krokodil leek zoveel machtiger dan gisteren. Zijn wond bloedde niet meer en in plaats van de doffe, verbaasde ogen die hij eerder had, lag er nu alleen wijsheid en kalmte in zijn blik. Met een zwiep van zijn staart verschenen er golven in het wateroppervlak en heel, heel langzaam begon te zee opzij te rollen. Ringo zag hoe de koning zich schrap zette en een vermoeide glans in zijn gezicht kreeg. Maar hij zette door. Met elke millimeter dat de zee verschoof, leek Coral meer pijn te leiden. ‘Ging dit ook zo op de heenweg?’ vroeg hij ongerust aan Palmus. Het hert schudde zijn kop. ‘Nou, het koste hem toen wel moeite. Maar in die tijd was hij nog niet gewond.’ Nu was de ruimte tussen de twee kanten water groot genoeg om erdoorheen te passen. ‘Ga!’ schreeuwde Coral. Zijn stem was zwak van uitputting. De koning van het Houtrijk begon naar de overkant te rennen. Ringo volgde hem, maar zijn poten zakten weg in het natte zand. Hij voelde dat de zee terrein begon te winnen en angstaanjagend dichtbij kwam. Coral houdt het niet vol! besefte hij geschrokken. De wasbeer ploeterde voort en zag dat Palmus de oever gehaald had. Nog een klein stukje en ik ben er ook! Net toen het hert een poot uitstak om hem te helpen, gaf Coral het op. De zee kwam in een enorme vaart terug en Ringo kreeg een mondvol water binnen. Hij peddelde, zo goed en zo kwaad als het kon, naar Palmus toe. Net toen hij dacht dat hij zou verdrinken, tilde een plotselinge golf hem op het droge. Waar kwam die golf vandaan? dacht hij verward en zag, naast Coral, een ander klein figuurtje staan. ‘Black’, fluisterde hij. ‘Ze heeft me voor de tweede keer gered!’ Ringo zwaaide naar haar en ze wuifde terug. Palmus wenkte hem. ‘Kom. Het is tijd om te gaan.’ Langs het strand zag de wasbeer een verbaasde soldaat staan, een jachtluipaard. ‘Ik breng jullie wel verder’, bood hij aan. Ringo zuchtte. Zal ik ooit nog terugkomen in het Waterrijk? vroeg hij zich af. Hij schudde zijn kop. Hoe kan ik dat nou weten? Ik laat me gewoon verrassen. Hij liep mee en keek niet meer om. Einde Het volgende deel is het allerlaatste deel uit Ringo's Pad. Morgenpoot: Het Laatste Gevecht Feedback over deze serie is welkom ;) Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Ringo's Pad Categorie:Raccoon Saga Categorie:Verraad Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018: Deelnemers Categorie:Schrijversbadges lente Categorie:Schrijversbadges